


Make Me Your Queen

by gaymemeaesthetic



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Oblivious Derek, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, derek loving his boyfriend for 1910 words, god they’re so in love it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymemeaesthetic/pseuds/gaymemeaesthetic
Summary: Spencer gets nightmares because he’s afraid Derek’s going to leave him.He could not be more wrong.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Make Me Your Queen

**Author's Note:**

> title is the same as the song by declan mckenna

Derek woke up to the sound of gasping and crying next to him.

“Spencer, did you have another one?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry, you can just go back to sleep, it’s fine.”

“No, no it’s not,” Derek sat up in bed and began rubbing Spencer’s back. “Do you still not want to talk about it?”

“No, no. I don’t want to make you hear about all of my problems again.”

“Spence, you’re having nightmares. It’s no inconvenience to me whatsoever to hear your angelic little voice ramble on about whatever’s in that head of yours.”

Derek put his hand on the side of Spencer’s face and turned him so they made eye contact. Spencer’s teary eyes started burning again and he felt the wetness on his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Derek, I just can’t put them into words quite yet. I’m afraid they’ll become real.”

“Okay, Spence, just let me know when you can talk. I’m always available for you.” Derek wiped the tears from his face and pulled him into a kiss.

“Thank you, Der, I love you all throughout the galaxy.” Spencer smiled. Derek always made him smile.

“I love you too, Spencer, now let’s go back to bed, okay?”

Spencer nodded and the couple laid back down, Derek holding Spencer’s head to his chest. He shed a single tear as he listened to Derek’s breath even out and his heart rate settled.

The next morning they went through their routine together. Brushing their teeth, getting breakfast at the closest coffee shop, and settling into their work at the office.

As soon as their lunch break started Derek got out of his seat and headed out to the car to pick up some food for him and his boyfriend, but not before telling Spencer and kissing his forehead. Spencer gave a small smile and while Derek left the doors of the bullpen he rolled his chair over to Emily’s desk.

“Hey, I need to talk, do you need a smoke break?”

“Always, let’s go.” She picked up both of their coats before heading to the elevator.

Outside, Spencer rambled.

“It’s terrifying. In one of the dreams Derek and I were at a train station. He told me it was his time to leave. That I was boring. That I wasn’t worth it anymore. He hugged me goodbye and got on the train, but a silhouette of him stayed with me. All of a sudden I couldn’t breathe, the silhouette was choking me and it wouldn’t let go. I tried to pull its arms away but I couldn't get a grip. That was the one I had last night. Derek heard me gasping and crying and he woke up. He tried to get me to tell him what was wrong, but I don’t want to. I’m so afraid. He’s been so distant lately, like he’s here, but he’s not. Do you think he could be cheating on me? Or could he be planning to leave?”

“Oh come on, Spencer, how could you even think that? Derek loves you so goddamn much, it’s amazing he has room for anything else in his heart.”

“I know, I know, I’m just scared. I’ve been having nightmares for a week and I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey wait a minute, isn’t your anniversary coming up?”

“Yeah, in three days, what does that have to do with anything?”

“Nothing, just thought it was worth mentioning.”

Derek pulled into the parking lot and saw the two agents talking. He picked up the two sandwich bags from the passenger seat and walked up to them, giving Spencer one of the bags and kissing him on the cheek.

“Hey Spence, I got your regular from the sandwich shop. What are you two doing out here?”

“Just talking, why?”

“No reason, just wondering. Didn’t Penelope tell you to stop using those?” Derek pointed to the cigarette hanging out of Emily’s mouth.

“What she doesn’t know won't hurt her.”

“Alright, then I’ll just go talk to her real-”

“Fine! I’ll stop.” Emily dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped on it as Derek walked into the building, running smack into the person he was looking for.

“Derek! You scared me! We need to talk about your bank records!”

“Excuse me, Penelope, but what are you doing in my bank account?”

“You’ll see!” She said as she took his arm and led him to her office. She sat in her chair, “Derek goddamn Morgan what the hell are you doing for your anniversary? From what it looks like, you’re going to propose to Spencer, and if that is true I need to know every detail before you do it.”

“For your information, my dear, I am planning on proposing to Spence, but you aren't allowed to snoop through my bank records.”

“Oh my god, Derek Morgan, tell me everything about it right this minute! I’m so excited for both of you.” She gave him a soft and pleading smile as she waited for him to tell her the details of his proposal.

“You know those stuffed animals he has arranged in a pyramid on his desk, except one is missing from the top?” She nodded. “I’ve gotten every single one second-hand because Spencer rambles about the amount of clothes and fabric that go into landfills every year, and JJ helps me restore them. Fixing up holes, changing the stuffing, whatever care they need. I’ve gotten him one for every single year we’ve been together. This year, when me and JJ are fixing up a threadbare little stuffed rabbit, we’re gonna put magnets in the hands, like those stuffed animals that are meant to hang off of things, and I’ll be able to put the ring in its hands. Then, right before we leave for our anniversary dinner, I’ll get down on one knee. Sounds perfect, right?”

“Oh, Derek, that sounds amazing. Spencer’s going to love it.”

“I sure hope so. He’s been really stressed lately. He’s been having nightmares but he doesn't want to tell me about them. Hopefully it will ease the pressure on him for a little.”

“Good luck!” Penelope said as Derek left her office to have his lunch.

As the work day came close to an end, Derek’s mind began to wander. He wondered what their wedding cake would taste like, if Spencer would want to wear a dress or a suit, and if he wanted to do wedding vows. He had finished his last case file and there were still about ten minutes before he and Spencer had to leave, so he opened a tab on his computer, searching for the perfect grey rabbit with blue eyes for his sweetheart.

Spencer left the bathroom and headed back towards the bullpen. He saw the open tab on Derek’s computer as he walked up behind him. He couldn’t get a good glimpse of it before Derek saw him and closed it out, but it was enough that Spencer knew he was going to get him another stuffed animal that year. He didn’t mind, he loved the tradition.

“Hey, you ready to go?”

“Mhm, just let me grab my book bag.”

The couple walked out of the office building and out to the car. They talked about their days the whole ride home. When they arrived at their apartment Spencer got out of the car but Derek didn’t.

“Hey, aren’t you coming inside?”

“Nah, I’m gonna go get your favorite sushi for dinner, that sound good?” It was on the way to the store the stuffed bunny was listed at.

“W- Derek, that’s like, thirty minutes away, not including traffic. Why are you going there?”

“C’mon, I just wanna do something sweet for my boyfriend.”

“Fine,” Spencer sighed as he closed the door to the car and watched Derek drive off. He ran up the steps to their apartment while he tried to fight the tears pricking at his eyes.

The ride to the store, an old goodwill, was long. Derek spent the whole time thinking about how excited Spencer would be to get married. He parked in the lot and walked into the store, heading directly toward the toy section. 

“Hey, you need help finding anything?” A worker came up to him after he searched up and down the aisle for the rabbit he saw online. 

“Yeah, I’m looking for this grey stuffed bunny that had blue eyes. I saw it on your website.” Derek explained. 

“Ah, that might be in storage. We put our stuff online before we put it on the shelves. Let me go grab it for you.”

The employee left through a side door and came back a moment later. 

“Here you are, sir. That all you need today?” 

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Alright, I can ring you up right over here. So, you getting this for anyone in particular or..?”

“For my boyfriend,” Derek’s eyes softened as he spoke, “A friend and I upcycle toys like these for every anniversary I have with him. This year I’m going to propose to him with it.”

“Wow, sounds amazing. My partner and I have been discussing getting married lately and we’re both on the fence. Hope it goes well for you. Want your receipt?”

“No, thank you. Have a good day!”

“You too!” Derek heard the employee shout as he left the store. 

Derek drove the rest of the way home, stopping for sushi, and getting back just as soon as Spencer had finished wiping his tears away. 

The next three days went by fast. Derek already had the ring hidden in his sock drawer, and when Spencer went to brunch with Penelope and Emily, JJ came over and helped Derek install the magnets. When it came, they both went through the memorable date completely normal. They were used to anniversaries. At the end of the day, about ten minutes before they were going to leave for their dinner reservation, Derek sat on the edge of Spencer’s desk.

“Hey Derek, what’s up?”

“Nothin’, You done with your reports? It’s almost time for us to go.”

“Yeah, just gotta finish this last- Der, what’s in that box?” Spencer pointed to the red box sitting on the top position of the pyramid of stuffed animals Derek previously gave him.

“I don’t know, why don’t you open it and find out?” 

Spencer opened the box and took out the stuffed bunny rabbit and looked at the ring with a puzzled expression. Derek held both of Spencer’s hands in his as he spoke,

“Happy anniversary, Spencer, will you marry me?”

“Wait, so you’re not leaving me?”

“What? What the hell are you talking about, Spencer?” Derek got up from the desk and realized the small crowd that he was gathering.

“Well, I just-” Spencer started whispering. “It’s just that, you’ve been running so many errands lately, going on so many runs, or just not telling me where you’re going at all, and it scared me. I thought you might’ve been preparing to leave me, or that you were cheating. That’s, uh, that’s what I was having nightmares about, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have thought that.”

“Oh my god, Spence, no, I’m so sorry, I thought you had just been worried about the last couple cases, I wish I knew.”

“It’s fine, Derek, I should’ve told you,” Spencer stood up and pulled Derek into a kiss. “Of course I’ll marry you, just don’t go signing any adoption papers without me.”


End file.
